Today's modern kitchens are provided with an abundance of storage space, but none are used more than the kitchen cabinet. These cabinets are used to store dinnerware such as bowls, plates, and the like, in a stacked format. Additionally, they are used to store cookware such as pots, pans, lids, and the like as well. Unfortunately, this stacked arrangement often means that several items must be removed until the user can get at the one he or she needs. This not only a time-consuming process, but also exposes other pieces of dinnerware or cookware to possible damage from chipping or even breaking. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which desired dinnerware and cookware items can be easily removed from a kitchen cabinet, without impacting other items, and without exposing them to possible chipping or damage. The development of the expandable cabinet tray fulfills this need.
The expandable cabinet tray is a storage apparatus for kitchen cabinets that holds various dinnerware and cookware items. The invention is intended to increase usability of the kitchen cabinets as well as prevent damage to the stored items. The invention is comprised of an overall stainless steel frame which fits into the upper wall section of a kitchen cabinet. It is provided with an adjustment mechanism to securely install the invention in place. The frame provides an inner moving mechanism which extends in and out of the cabinet area. In turn, this extension portion includes adjustable dividers for storing each individual piece of dinnerware, such as bowls, plates, cups, or the like. It can also be used to store cookware such as pots, pans, lids, and similar products. As such, at no time does any piece of dinnerware or cookware touch another item. This makes it very easy to remove one item, without having to move other items for access. Additionally, it prevents damage to the item by eliminating the possibility of chipping or breaking. It is envisioned that the present invention could be easily installed in almost any type of kitchen cabinet with a minimal amount of tools, and could be removed at a later date, without leaving any telltale marks behind.